Till Death Do We Part
by thefollyofmolly
Summary: Set after TWW. Tetra and Link return to Hyrule, where Tetra becomes heir to the throne as Zelda. Travel with the two as their feelings grow and their problems pile, and end with their face off of an old foe...ZelLink, oneshot


_Well, this here is my first Zelda fanfic, and I gotta a few things ta' say ta' y'alls! _

1) This 'ere fanfic won't be-a written with this 'ere western writtin', jus' ta' let y'alls know.  
2) This picks up right after that there Wind Waker, an' stuff.  
3) I know not everythin' is-a correct about this 'ere fanfic, and ya', I _do know 'bout that Zelda time-line __y'alls will probably flame me 'bout.  
4) Y'all should read the info below, 'cuz I know-z y'all don't always d' so. _

---  
Title: Till Death Do We Depart  
Chapter: One-shot  
Rating: PG-13, for animated violence, brief mild language, and some suggestive themes.  
Thanks To/Dedications: My friend Abby, for proofreading my story, even before asked, and supporting me all the way through, and, most importantly, starting my new obsession with Zelda.  
Thanks to Ryan, also, for getting Abby obsessed with Zelda, which ultimately got me obsessed with Zelda.  
Disclaimers: Zelda is in no way owned by me...but Twilight Princess shall be mine! BWUAHAHAH.  
Claimers: I DO own Alice and some king that I hate so much I forgot his name.

---

**WARNING: IF YOU DARE TO FLAME MY FANFICTION...I...WILL SEND MY RABID ARMY OF SQUIRELS AGAINST YOU. AND IT WILL BE DOUBLED TEN FOLD IF YOU DURST MENTION THAT THE FANFIC DOES NOT TIE UP WITH THE ZELDA TIMELINE, WHICH IS UNCERTAIN ALTOGETHER. **

  
Prepare yourselves for one of the longest oneshots in fanfiction!  


---

--Part One: Journey To Hyrule---

---  
Normal POV  
---

A slight wind rustled the lush trees in Hyrule, carrying a light sprinkle northwards. Night had befallen the land not two hours ago, and even so, everything was quiet. Still, all the fires were put, except for the dancing flames in one lone window. This window belonged to Princess Zelda, though she was not presently there.

The kingdom of Hyrule had sunken long whiles ago, but a hero, resembling the Hero of Time, had saved it. The kingdom had completely sunk everything living, which was only the King Of Red Lions, had died, same for plant life. Somehow, the kingdom had once again risen, and so the ocean disappeared.

Hyrule was once again connected; no more did oceanic crust separate what were once islands. Sadly, most of the merpeople had died, though some either got to the far off ocean before it was too late, or had gotten to Zora. But, there was enough fish to end any famine!

In pure amazement and joy, the people gathered to the tall, great castle. It had been not so long since it had risen from the waters, but in that length of time, all had vanished. Many people filled the empty halls, for they felt it right. But there was none of Hylian blood. Who would rule this mighty kingdom, and bring together the so long separated lands?

A few months after the kingdom had risen, the body of its king had been found, amazingly in mint condition. They did not have to figure the mystery to understand that he had drowned--it was rather obvious.  
Despair went over the land, since they thought that whoever had gone down with the kingdom also would have died...including the young and beautiful Princess Zelda.

---  
Normal POV  
---

Tetra frowned, her eyebrows knitting in concentration. She remembered a childhood when she had once known how to ride a horse, but now she could hardly remember how to mount. The steering was easy enough, but hard to make it comfortable for the grumpy horse and herself.

The pirate princess would sometimes see Link glance out of the corner of his eyes, and she knew he was dying to ask if she remembered that she _was _Princess Zelda. Tetra almost laughed; of course she remembered what had happened! But she couldn't remember much of anything about being this Zelda.

When she had been Zelda, not only had her appearance changed, but everything else. She felt more powerful, more regal. And the magic had returned to her. It was truly amazing to be able to make something float, heal, anything! But now...she feared she would never become Zelda again...not until she found Hyrule.

"This is going to take forever without a ship," Tetra heard one of her fellow pirates complain. She had just been thinking that, but she wouldn't let the men see any weakness.

"Get over it," Tetra said in a commanding voice--a different voice. More literate and articulate. The change had had an apparent affect on her after all.

"It would take a split second to get there with the Wind Waker," Link put in, and she knew it was just to get on her nerves. He was not the weakling she had met before...he was a hero, her hero. She blushed a little at the thought.

"These beasts are unruly, but it's the fastest way to get to Hyrule," Tetra said, her eyes wandering ahead of her--towards the horizon. The sun was falling fast, and the sunset seemed to be changing color in record time. If there had been a sea, it would have turned a brilliant blood red. "I think it's time to rest."

"Definitely!" Whined her hard headed, but soft hearted, first mate.

---  
Link's POV  
---

I busied myself by setting up the tent, which I did faster than all the rest, though I was twelve, I couldn't rightly remember from being gone so long, and not bothering to ask my Grandma. Of course, Tetra had set up hers lightning fast.

"Need help?" Tetra asked me with a bemused smile playing on her lips.

"You should be asking them," I said, gesturing to the clumsy crew.

"I did. But no matter how many times I tell them, they never remember!" Tetra chuckled, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Your crew isn't a very good crew, eh?" I asked. Usually, I wasn't so open with my opinions, but with Tetra, I felt like I could say anything, and she'd simply laugh about it. Of course, she was oddly intimidating at first, although she had to be at least two inches shorter than me. No wonder she made such a good captain.

"Oh, they're good at anything at sea, but they can't do a _thing _on land. Sea lubbers, that's what I like to call them." Tetra laughed at her own joke--she did that a lot. At first, it was annoying, but I got used to it.

"There," I announced, standing up to look at my perfect tent.

"Pretty good. A few wrinkles in the fabric here and there, but good." Tetra complemented.

I rolled my eyes, saying, "Not like it has to be perfect." Tetra only winked, as usual. I had noticed that she didn't wink to just anybody--just to me.

"Want to look at the stars?" I asked, she stared at me, "I mean, to find out which way is north?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," Tetra said quickly, then plopped down on the soft, sinky sand. I plopped down next to her, looking at the sky. I didn't really spend my time looking for guidance, but studied the constellations, each one reminding me of the girl next to me.

I really couldn't help it--feeling this way towards my new friend. She was really my only friend, other than my little sister Aryll. I had always been a quiet boy, a loner. I hardly talked, and when I did, it was a lament, but when I was around Tetra...I felt...more open. It may have been the adventures I'd been through, or the Triforce of Courage, but I knew that she could make me _me._

"Link?" Tetra waved a hand in front of my face, "Liiiiinnnnnnnnk!" She whined, and I let out a tired grumble. Tetra's backhanded slap got me to sit up. "You fell asleep, and I don't 'spose that you found the northern direction, hm?"

"Uh, no." I rubbed the back of my neck. "How long was I out?"

"Oh, only 'bout two hours, which gave me time to find the way to Hyrule _all by myself._" Tetra frowned at me, as if in betrayal.

"Sorry," I apologized blandly, and she gave me a sure-you-are look.

---  
Tetra's POV  
---

After berating him again, Link and I studied the stars for the fun of it. I told him tales that I had learned at sea, but this was just a distraction from my depressing thoughts. We were only a day's travel from Hyrule, and I couldn't help but wonder if my father had died by suicidal means. There was no way he could have lived in the water for two months, but I couldn't help but hope.

"What are you thinking about?" Link suddenly asked me, looking at him with the most serious face I'd ever seen.

"The tale I'm telling you!" I said defensively, giving him a smug look. "It's not that easy to remember, you know."

"I thought this tale you were telling was a happy one," Link said, his look softening. "That look on your face was not one of happiness."

"I guess I'm just tired," I excused stiffly. "I think I'll go to bed before getting examined by the expression judge again." I started to stand up, but Link gently tugged me down.

"I can tell what you're thinking about," he said with an expert softness. I scowled, how could this anti-social boy know how to be so...social?

"Sure you can," I sneered rudely. Oh, yes, I would make such a _wonderful _princess.

"It's about your father, isn't it?" Link asked, looking sad himself. "I didn't know him...but I still feel sad."

"I didn't know him either, Link," I said, my facade finally fading. "I know I'm Princess Zelda. I just can't remember who Princess Zelda is. I don't even remember my own father." I bit my lower lip, trying to prevent the tears from falling.

Link was silent for a moment. I could feel his penetrating eyes studying me...I wished he'd stop. Finally, he said, "Did you remember anything before? What compelled you to be a pirate, anyway?"

"I...just found myself on the ship. I was in a cell, but not chained. Nor was the door locked. They took me in, and, over a period of time, I lead them. They needed me, and I needed them. I didn't know who I was, so I needed to make myself somebody. Make myself Tetra, Queen Of The Seas." I laughed sullenly at this.

"Don't you think that they could have taken you? Hit you on the head real hard? They could have been working for Ganon!" Link said, glaring at the other tents.

"No, Link. They're good men." I assured, smiling faintly at his sudden suspicion, "And you know what's funny?"

"What?" Link asked, still staring warily at their tents.

"They don't know what happened, either." I laughed thickly. "The same day I woke up, they did too. We were all pirates, and that's that. I think my father set this up to happen, to keep me safe from Ganondorf."

"Or he used you as a pawn to defeat him," Link said under his breath. I could barely hear him, but once I did, I snapped. Something inside of me broke loose, and I tackled him to the ground.

"Don't you dare ever say anything about my father again!" My hands tightened on his forearms, quickly cutting off his circulation.

---  
Link's POV  
---

I wriggled out of Tetra's grip, not saying anything. I knew my face probably didn't portray how bad I felt, and I wasn't very good at apologies. In an immature manner, I quickly disappeared into my tent, not expecting Tetra to follow me in, but, as usual, she broke my expectations. Her boyishly pretty face appeared in the flap, a look of hurt penetrating me somewhere deep.

She didn't say anything--all she did was just walk in, and lay on the rough excuse of a sleeping bag. I didn't dare to say anything, and I definitely didn't durst to lay next to her. But she patted the spot beside her, and I sat down, eyeing her warily.

"I'm...sorry," Tetra said suddenly, softly.

"Why?" I asked, shocked. I tried to look at her eyes, but she carefully avoided my gaze.

"I shouldn't have jumped you like that. For all I know, he could have...used me." Tetra finally looked up at me, as if expecting me to except her apologies, which were very unnecessary.

"I doubted your companions...and blamed the king, who saved us," I said, sounding stupid and cliché to be admitting my mistakes, but I said them anyway. "Even if it was a set up, all of it. It worked. Ganon is dead, and the next one down _will _be Ganon."

"Link..." Tetra started, "I've never heard you talk like that before." She smiled, though her eyes still looked oddly sad, though I didn't see a reason why so.

"I usually never talk at all," I stated, smiling back.

"Doesn't seem like it ta' me!" Tetra winked, her eyes finally sparking back to life.

"To you...and you only," I said so low that a dog couldn't hear. Tetra looked at me oddly, and I feared that she might have better hearing than a dog, but guessed not when she didn't ask any questions.

---  
Tetra's POV  
---

I could have sworn I heard Link say something like: _Only you..._, but I ignored it. I didn't expect that anyone would particularly open up to me, since I really wasn't a conversation kind of person, and I really held no sympathy to rants.

"Can I spend the night here?" I asked after we relaxed into comfortable silence.

"Sure...I think I have another sleeping bag somewhere 'round here..." I watched as Link scoured the large tent. "Aha!" He laid out the sleeping bag, though I didn't make a move to help him...I was too tired, and soon, I found myself drifting into sleep.

---  
Normal POV  
---

The band of pirates, and Link, traveled for another day, and, sure enough, found themselves at the large palace. They stood there for a second...as if they were all stricken by some distant memory. Then, they all walked in, trying to find someone of higher power.

Once they did, they had to convince him that Tetra was really Zelda. Showing him the Triforce of Knowledge didn't help much, but it did impress him. Tetra had to let her hair loose and change into one of Zelda's favorite dresses.

After doing so, she seemed to change...though they couldn't see the transformation. As she was being questioned about her childhood, her personality began to alter completely. And, before long, Princess Zelda was in their presence, through and through. Her memory was completely perfect.

She exclaimed in delight when she glanced at her pirate crew, who weren't really pirates. They were actually her past servants...her closest servants.

Finally, after many tests, it was proven that Tetra was truly Princess Zelda.

---Part Two: Resurrection---

---  
Link's POV  
---

I walked down the large halls of Hyrule Palace. Everything was in perfect order, as usual, but something felt missing. Something important. Oh, yeah, Zelda. I sighed sadly. As Zelda came closer and closer to becoming of age, she had more and more meetings.

A while ago, Zelda didn't have to worry about much. She had her royal assistants to do all the work. They hardly cared at all for her opinion, since she was only in her early teens. But now she was close to her sixteenth birthday. Apparently, sixteen was considered to be adulthood for princesses. And this scared me.

Over the years, we had become close friends. Closer than friends, maybe, or so I wanted to believe. As Zelda became older and older, she went through her teens with full beauty. No acne, no anything. Just beauty and kindness.

Even though it was a very long time ago, I missed Tetra. Tetra wasn't afraid to show her true colors around anyone, and Zelda only expressed herself around me, a fact I held dear. Tetra wasn't afraid to beat the crud out of anyone, and Zelda never used her archery skills for fighting. Tetra was not afraid to be around me, and Zelda feared that her reputation would go awry if she was seen with a simple knight. I wasn't even a simple knight. Hell, I wasn't even a _knight. _I was a _hero_. Everyone respected me for this, even the kings and queens of distant kingdoms. So why was Zelda the only one who didn't?

As I pondered these thoughts, said Zelda snuck up on me. She did that a lot, if there wasn't a crowd. Usually using means of magic, which she had been studying for years.

"Hey, there, Linky!" Zelda playfully used my nickname, grinning up on me. "Still wearin' the colors o' Ireland?"

"It's my signature, Zelly." I regained my cheerfulness and grinned right back.

"Hm, I like the nickname. 'Lot better than "yo' majesty"!" Zelda linked her arm with my own, humming a little ditty.

"Well, aren't we in a good mood this morning?" I asked, amused.

"You bet!" Zelda exclaimed, acting much more giddy than usual.

"Why would that be, yo' majesty?" I asked, using a nickname that earned me a playful whack on the head. "Who are you and what have you done with Zelda?"

"I'm Tetra, and I fear I have done nothin' with Zelda. Argh, matey!" Zelda's eyes sparkled, as if remembering good times.

"That was awhile back, wasn't it?" I said, smiling slightly.

"Yup. First time you saved me," Zelda said, sounding proud. "I broke the record of Princess Abductions last week, by the by!"

"I broke the record of Princess Rescues then, too," I announced. "You've got to learn to save your own skin, yo' majesty."

"Oh, but sadly, Greeny, I fear that I am a fair damsel in distress!" She sighed dramatically, toppling over in my arms.

I laughed, but turned serious. "You've been avoiding the subject, Zelda. Why are you so giddy? It _can't _be good. The last time you were like this was when Epona bucked me off a hundred and two times!"

"Oh, that beautiful red mare of yours." Zelda laughed, but I only frowned.

"Really, what is it?" I asked, making her support herself. Zelda crossed her arms, standing in place. I stopped and turned, finding that her giddy mood had suddenly turned nervous.

"Well, they gave me another week to find a suitor..." Zelda said, looking anywhere but me.

"You had a time limit?" I asked, looking shocked and disturbed. Zelda leaned against the fancily embroidered hall. Her eyes were staring out to the open door ahead of us. What used to lie in this large room was ruins of a battle. Now it was fixed up, and next to the repaired statue of the Hero Of Time was my own, which hardly looked any different.

"Yes," Zelda said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"How long?" I asked, walking nearer to her.

"With the extra week...well, a week," Zelda said, avoiding my eyes. "I had to make a decision today, but, you see, I was not ready. I just need one more week..." She finally met my gaze with penetrating eyes that made me slightly uncomfortable.

"...Who do you have in mind?" I asked, trying to seem alright with situation, on my part, at least.

"I don't know yet...I was hoping that you could help me." The word "you" seemed to be the only thing I heard. In a daze, I gawked at her, till my brain finally registered the whole sentence. In disappointment, I closed my gaping mouth.

"Shouldn't you have one of your ladies in waiting help you with this?" I asked, wincing.

"No," Zelda said shortly. "Link, you are my closest friend. My only friend. Sure, my would-be crew are close...but they aren't my bestest friend in the world." She gave me a cute, playful smile.

"Yeah, but..." She pulled out the worst trick in the book: big, begging puppy eyes.

"Oh, fine!" She whopped and hugged me tightly, and I prayed that she didn't see the blush forming on my cheeks.

---  
Zelda's POV  
---

I wanted Link to scream: _I'M THE RIGHT SUITOR FOR YOU, STUPID!_, but I knew that could never be. He wouldn't love me, a cold hearted princess. I was a faker, and I knew this bothered Link to no extent. Sure, I was his friend, but could he live with the fakeness? It was part of being royalty, presenting yourself...

Plus, I could picture Link with a nice, country girl. One who would cook for him, clean for him, and be around him always. I couldn't imagine him with me. He would be so stressed out; he'd probably be on the brink of suicide.

All these men were begging me to marry them, and Link only looked at me with eyes of a friend. How could it ever work out? If I couldn't be with him, I wanted him to help me pick out the one I _should _be with. I trusted his judgment more than anyone, even my well taught advisors. He'd make such a wonderful king...kind, but commanding. He'd lead armies into sure victory...

I sighed, shaking myself from these fantasies. I pulled away from Link, seemingly detached.

"I have a list of suitors," I finally said, handing the said list to him. "There will be a ball, and I will be sure to meet with each and everyone of them."

"Who will escort you?" I could have sworn I saw a flicker of hope in his eyes.

"You, of course. You'll tag around me and watch those men with eyes of a hawk!" I proclaimed, getting hyper again. "I trust that _you_ willmake the best decision!"

"Yeah, right. Watch as I pair you with your worst match." Link rolled his eyes cutely. I almost started fantasizing again...

"It's _called _divorce, Link," I smirked.

"It takes forever for those wretched things to go through. You'll be miserable," Link said pessimistically.

"Look, if I wanted your help for a miserable life, I would have said so." I grinned. "I trust you like a brother...no, like a fairy assistant! And even if I don't like the guy, I'll trust that you've seen his good side."

"Are you trying to help me, or scare me?" Link asked in annoyance.

"Let's just not think about it till the ball, okay?" I asked.

"Fine." Link strode off to the room ahead, and I had a feeling that he didn't want me to follow.

---  
Link's POV  
---

I stood in front of my likeness, looking at him for answers. But all I got was a stony stare. This statue probably knew more about romance than myself! In frustration, I violently kicked the thing. Very, very stupid. I hoped like a one legged rabbit, holding my throbbing foot.

"Having fun?" I turned around to be met with the most beautiful brown eyes I'd ever seen in my life. Not the most beautiful eyes, but definitely the most beautiful brown. I pulled away, sizing up the girl in front of me. She was almost as tall as me, and I was respectively tall. Her dark black hair was pulled into a messy, plain pony tail. I then noticed that her loose, white dress was stained with horse manure. She must have worked in the stables.

"Not at all," I responded, still soothing my probably broken foot.

"That statue..." She looked up at it, then at me. "It looks just like you." Her voice was soft, sweet, and naive. Just the opposite of Zelda's.

"It _is _me," I said, smiling humorously. Immediately, the girl's pale cheeks flushed.

"Oh, forgive me, Sir Link!" She made a quick, sloppy curtsy. I'd been called Sir Link many times before, but I never got used to how funny it sounded.

"Don't worry, and just call me Link," I told her. "But what may I call you?"

"Alice," Alice said shyly. "It's such a plain name nowadays..."

"No, it's very pretty. Now that it's never used, it's unique." I gave her a kind smile, which made her blush. Typical.

"Thank you..." she said quietly. Suddenly, she gasped, and did a mix of a bow, a curtsey, and a kneel.

"Nice to see you've been making more _friends_." There was a tartness to Zelda that I could never figure out, nor could I figure out how she appeared so suddenly.

"Might as well, you'll probably be off on your honeymoon," I replied just as tart, which seemed to surprise her.

"With the man you pick." The statement was simple, but yet it seemed so complex. I studied her face for a bit. She was expressionless, as she was even around servants, but her eyes didn't dance with the light that hardly ever faded, even around respectable company.

"I think me and Alice here will go on a walk," I said, purposely using incorrect grammar, which also served as...complex...I supposed.

---  
Zelda's POV  
---

I watched them leave while gritting my teeth. I should've known better. I'd never be with him, so why couldn't I let him go with that girl? She was exactly what I had imagined him with...perfect, kind, and dirt poor. But I wanted to scream and yell and kiss him all at the same time!

I turned on my heels before I could do any of the above and stalked out of the room, and down the halls. I don't know what compelled me to do this, but I climbed with an amazing quickness to the very top tower. The tower which held the stone Ganon.

Of course we had tried to destroy him, but no means of magic, or anything, would work. So we kept him up there, constantly guarded.

"Princess, you should not enter this room," a guard advised.

"If you have forgotten, sir, I was the one who helped destroy Ganon," I said with ice. I was kind to my people, yes, but I knew they must also fear me.

"Of course, milady. Go right in." The guard started to follow me in, but I slammed the door on his face, magically locking it.

"I remember," I whispered under my breath as I came closer to the dormant form. "I remember the pain you put us all through." Even in stone, I feared him. He was huge, looming over me, and the dark forecast overhead only helped the ominous feeling.

I reached out towards the Master Sword, which was still wedged in his head. My fingers found the hilt, and felt it's cool smoothness. I looked over the design carefully, almost lovingly. The sword was amazing, truly amazing.

As I started to let go, I felt it begin to pulse. Warmth emitted from the sword, almost as if it had come to life. Suddenly, I went on an insane whim. I grabbed the hilt with my two hands and, pushing against Gano began to pull hard. It came out easily, making me fall on my back.

The sharp point of the sword landed way too close for comfort, making me cry out, but what happened next made me scream. After the sword was removed from Ganon's head, he also started to pulse, and his firely warmth almost burnt me.

The stone seemed to paint over itself, till Ganon was colored, like he was alive. But the process, that had made me scream till my voice almost broke, was not quite finished. First, his eyes slowly opened, revealing his red and yellow iris. His eyes made their way towards me, and his lips lifted into a twisted smile.

He started to stand up, his limbs cracking from long awaited movement. Then, he laughed. The laugh chilled me to the marrow--it was worse before, angrier. After I got over my immense shock, I realized I was in immense danger.

Although I was a princess, I was brave. I wasn't about to let myself be the damsel in distress. Not this time. I struggled to my feet, a cold look on my face.

"Thank you, Princess Zelda." Not what I was expecting, though these words were filled with hate. I didn't reply. I started towards the sword, but a massive hand slammed me onto the floor. Before I knew it, Ganon's stenchy breath was pouring all over my face, and all I could see were malicious eyes.

"What do you want?" I choked, just then realizing that he was strangling me.

"Power." His answer was simple, but full out explained what he planned to do. He was going to kill me, I knew that, but I knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't kill me just then. He would probably torture me, then torture Link, then probably kill us both together. "Where is he?"

"Who?" I asked, though my voice was barely audible. I felt the life being drained right out of me, but I remained strangely calm. I guess I kind of did that in these situations. I got into this defensive mode that told me to do just about anything to save my kingdom.

"Don't play stupid with me, girl." Ganon snatched my Triforce wrist, twisting it until it snapped. Probably broken, but I didn't even wince. "Where is Link?"

"He's dead," I lied, finally trying to pry Ganon's hand off my neck, though it was to no prevail.

"I can tell if you lie. I can tell if you love him." The last mocking sentence caught me off guard, till he slammed my head into the floor. "The one thing I can't tell, is where he is. You've practiced strong magic, haven't you?" I said nothing, thus he slammed me into the ground again. "You could join me, you know. You wouldn't have to wed anyone against your will. Or do anything against your will."

"Except your stupid orders." It was amazing how many words I could fit with so little breath. "I'd rather die than help you." I spat, literally, in his face.

"Then so be it," Ganon growled, wiping the saliva off his face. He got off me for a second, and I took deep, gulping breaths of the air, that is, until water filled my mouth. I coughed and sputtered while Ganond watched with satisfaction.

He grabbed the Master Sword, which was tiny in comparison, and came to me.

"I'm surprised you can even wield that," I said, though my voice was weak. He was about to hit me, when I said, quickly, "It's meant to ward off evil. I do think you're pathetic, but I know you're strong enough to use it." He looked unsure whether to hit me or to thank me, so he decided to do both.

"Any last words?" He asked, holding the sword over my heart. At least it would go by quickly...I hoped...

"Yeah, for you to go to--" He kicked me, interrupting me in mid sentence.

Ganon raised the sword high above his head, a wicked smile of satisfaction plastered on his face. Lightning struck as he readied to bring the sword down...

---Part Three: Complications---

---  
Link's POV  
---

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, Alice just a few steps behind me. As I reached for the door handle, both her and the guard stopped me.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" They asked simultaneously.

"Yes!" I shoved the guard out of the way, and, without a look behind me, I reached the rooftop. I came to a halt, and so did my heart. Standing over Zelda was an awakened Ganon...with the Master Sword. "ZELDA!" I screamed, and Ganon looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, Link. I'm glad you joined us." The villain smiled wickedly, and I scowled.

"Drop the Master Sword!" Not the best wording.

"I'd love to." Ganon let go of the Master Sword.

Time seemed to freeze as I stood...staring. Zelda looked over at me, her eyes filled with tears, but, as the sword was inches from her chest, she smiled, and I could've sworn she mouthed the words: _I love you_.

Time seemed to speed up, and the tip of the sword touched her skin. As it did so,my mind seemed to blank out, and everything in my body moved on it's own accord.

Amazingly, I'm not sure how, I was able to whip out my trusty grappling hook just in time. The grapple snatched the blade and pulled it toward me, and I full out charged at Ganon, who was too shocked by the almost miracle I had just preformed.

"Die, for good," I hissed as I drove the sword through his side, but he only laughed. 

"This won't do any good, boy," he growled in my ear. And as he did so, he threw me and Master Sword off the tower. Luckily, I still had my grappling hook in my hand. I grappled to the edge of the tower, praying that the stone was strong enough to pull me back, and, thankfully, it was.

I was flung into the air, and drove straight at Ganon, who was picking up Zelda. I knocked the monster to the ground, but didn't take any time to take my anger out on him. I snatched Zelda and ran back inside, praying to the gods that Ganon would not follow, and, just my luck, he did.

---  
Zelda's POV  
---

My eyelids fluttered open as I held a hand to my forehead. I sighed, my eyelids drooped shut. I must've been in heaven...though heaven felt strangely like my bed...

"Zelda..." I heard someone call..."Zelda, you're awake!" Arms wrapped around me, and I could feel small, hot tears on my neck.

"L-Link?" I stammered. It had to be Link...it had to be...I opened my eyes, but I could only see the darkness of hair. Very soft hair...it smelt real good..."Where's Link? I need Link..."

"It's okay, Zelda." It was Link's voice..."I'm here...I'm here..."

"Oh, Link..." I mumbled in his golden locks. "I love you, Link..." Wait. Did I just admit my undying love for him? My eyes widened and I pulled away, which didn't matter, because a scared looking Link had already done so. "I..."

"It's alright, you must be still delirious." I stared at him for a second, unsure if I should be relieved or sad.

"...Yes..." My voice was weak, but at least it hid the sadness. "I don't feel well, Link. Please leave." Once I heard the door close, I burst into tears.

---  
Link's POV  
---

I stood outside Zelda's door, my head bowed. The tears that had been there before were being covered by a fresh new coat. I shook my head, wiping them away. I couldn't be weak like that. How could I have even think what Zelda had said was true?

"Link," Alice said, appearing in front of me, her hand on my shoulder, "are you alright? Is Princess Zelda alright?"

"I'm sure we're both _fine_." My voice came out bitter and rude.

"You were just rejected..." Alice stated simply. I looked up at her, glaring.

"What makes you think that?" I growled.

"It is obvious that you are in love with Zelda," Alice said matter-of-factly.

"...It is?" I asked. If it was...I shuddered at the thought.

"And Zelda knew about it, too." I could have sworn that Alice's sweet eyes became cold and hateful.

"Oh..." I said stupidly. Alice seemed a little disappointed at my reaction.

"But, Link...I love you." I stared at her, but, before I could react...she kissed me. It was sweet and soft, just as expected, but oddly needy.

"I'm sorry, Alice." I pulled away from her. "I...just can't do this right now."

"Link...please...I need someone. You have no idea how it is to be so alone...only having horses as your company..." She kissed me again. The kiss tasted salty from her tears, but I didn't want to remember any of it. I felt bad for her, so I let the kiss last. Call it rebound, whatever, it was a pity kiss.

---  
Zelda's POV  
---

I sat stoically on my bed with my legs pulled to my chest and my chin resting painfully on my knees. I stared absently ahead, thinking about what had just happened. It could have been the shadows on his face, but I could have sworn Link had looked hurt...

"Should I apologize?" I looked up at the ceiling above me, but received no answer. _Apologize for what? Why would he care if you didn't love him? _My nagging conscience reminded me, yet I couldn't help but wonder...

So, against my better judgment, I stood from the bed and made my way to the door--slowly, because I was still in pain. My hand touched the knob, and I felt my stomach churn, but I ignored the feeling. I turned the knob slowly, taking a deep breath and preparing for an apology to Link.

When I came out of the room, my mouth dropped and my heart stopped. This was a sight that had taken place so many times in my worst nightmares...Link kissing another woman.

I cleared my throat, watching the pair pull away, startled. Link looked at me in a pleading way, but I did not understand why.

"Sorry to interrupt," I finally uttered, then pulled back into my room, slamming the door.

---  
Link's POV  
---

Without even granting a glance to Alice, I followed Zelda. When I entered the dark, almost forbidding room, Zelda was looking into her vanity mirror, and I could see the charcoal, as eyeliner, smeared with tears.

"Leave me." Her voice was cold and withdrawn, and her face expressionless. She did not face me.

Anger broiled inside me. What kind of game was this? Was she leading me on? Only to break my heart once again? In my anger I did not consider the fact that she had just woken from a two week concussion, so why had her first words be ones meant to deceive?

"You could have just told me," I said finally. "Is this a sort of joke? A joke that you and Alice planned?" I laughed bitterly, a spiteful smirk twisting my face. When I looked into the mirror, I saw that Zelda's monotonous face had disappeared, and anger had replaced it.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of white, and Zelda was on top of me, glaring into my face. I remembered a situation like this about five years ago...and it had also been caused by my paranoia. I winced as her long, sharp nails dug into my skin.

"I am loyal to my people, and to my friends!" Her nails dug deeper, almost making me bleed. "Do not doubt me, Link!" She pulled away, tears rolling down her cheeks. For a moment, I felt no sympathy, still suspecting that she was out to get me. Then, "I'm sorry."...Again, another unneeded apology.

Zelda stumbled to her bed, falling into the sheets with shaking shoulders. I felt where she had squeezed me, and I was bleeding. Ignoring this, I came warily to her bed. I sat down, pulling her into my lap and placing her head on my chest.

---  
Zelda's POV  
---

Link's heart beat filled my ears. It was steady and light, so I relaxed into it. Every now and again I'd let out a chocked whimper, and he'd assure me that everything would be fine. I hardly noticed his hand rubbing my back, but it felt really good...

I started to drift into sleep...

---Part Four: The Ball---

---  
Zelda's POV  
---

Alice meticulously brushed my long, blonde locks. Pins lay on the vanity, along with other strange hair tools. I'd never really got into what they were. There were so many varieties, but at least my ladies in waiting would know what to do with them, and Alice was probably my best hair dresser yet.

I had realized that Alice really was alone, so I had appointed her to be one of my closer ladies in waiting. She had apologized over and over for kissing Link, though I told her she didn't need to...since it didn't matter to me, and every time I said so, she would wrinkle her nose at me and shake her head.

"Ow." I cringed as she pulled out a rather large knot.

"Sorry, milady." Alice gentled her brushing.

"It's fine," I said, shrugging my robed shoulders. "How long is this going to take? The ball _is _in three hours, you know."

"Of course, milady." Alice nodded. "But we need you to look particularly pretty tonight."

"Why so?" I asked, cocking my head.

"For Lin-your suitors." She caught herself quickly, but not quick enough. I looked back at her blankly, and she sighed, as if an explanation was a bother. "I do not wish to get in the way of Cupid...but I feel that I must explain. It is rather obvious that you and Link are in love."

"What?" I asked, flabbergasted, "Maybe me...but Link?"

"O' course!" Alice smiled. "That night...when Link came out...I knew he had been rejected..." She took a deep breath. "So I took advantage of that. I said that you had known that he loved you..."

"But that doesn't make any sense," I said, furrowing my brows. "How did you know that I seemed that I didn't know, but once he told me, I said no. But that's not even what happened!"

"I can tell. Besides, what _did _happen?"

"I woke up...and I admitted my love... He looked scared, Alice! So I took it back. How could he love me, anyway?"

"But he does! Or he would not have been crying."

"He was crying?"

"Yes..."

"Oh my..." I gasped and covered my mouth. "I was wondering why he had thought I'd been tricking him. I didn't understand what he meant before...but now I understand."

"He told me of that. He said that he was surprised that you could knock him down." She smirked.

"Hmph! As Tetra, I could kick his butt!" I gave a defiant scoff.

"Princess..." Alice's playful tone was suddenly serious.

"Hm?"

"Who are you to be choosing?" She asked.

"I'm not choosing...Link is," I said warily.

"Do you think Link would choose himself?" Alice pondered.

"Why would he? You do not know that he loves me! I still have my doubts..." I sighed, looking away, but Alice brought a hand to my cheek, forcing me to look at her.

"Link told me that he has felt something for you when he first saw you, and he said these feelings increased through the years..." Alice explained. I stared. "If he chooses, he will be heartbroken. You must admit your feelings before it's too late!"

"I shall announce my choice tonight! And it shall be Link," I exclaimed, almost knocking the brush out of Alice's hands with a flurry of my limbs.

---  
Link's POV  
---

I stood outside of the ballroom, waiting for Zelda. Being her escort made me nervous, though I knew I would probably only be able to dance with her once. Finally, the princess came, Alice behind her, a smile on her face.

"Finally!" I teased. The smile seemed to fade, but she redeemed herself.

"Glad you changed from the green, but I don't think blue really suits you. You should have went with white..." Zelda said, running a finger down my forearm. I shuttered from her touch, and she seemed to notice, though she said nothing.

As I observed the suitors, I noticed that Zelda kept on giving me secret glances and smiles. I tried not to shiver, or blush, as I stood next to her. One time, she even brushed hands with me, when no one was around, and when I looked at her, she only winked.

As I stood beside her, barely listening to the rough looking man, I kept on stealing glances. She was truly beautiful this night. No wonder it seemed like we had already met with over a hundred men over only an hour! Her shimmering locks were pulled into a complicated, messy bun, with hair spurting out like a fountain. And her gown was her favorite, an old one that seemed to grow with her, probably magic. Tonight, it sparkled like sun touched ice...which was probably from magic, too.

"Let us dance," the man said, his voice stern. He grabbed Zelda's forearm dominantly, which made both of us twitch.

"I am very tired..." Her sweat covered face proved it.

"Don't worry, I won't be too fast." There was a hidden smirk on his face, and I frowned on his choice of words, while Zelda blushed.

"No, thank you, sir," Zelda said politely.

"I, King of Glordia, am not used to being rejected." With that, the king pulled Zelda close to him, his grip tightening. Zelda came closer to him, her arms coming around his shoulders, and I saw the triumph grin appear.

"I guess this would be your first time, O' Great King," Zelda hissed, and pushed him away. The man was in front of her in a flash, snatching her elbow, then her waist, and forcing her to hold his hand.

"You will dance with me. Even if you don't choose me, which I highly doubt you would." There was a self pitied laugh at this. "Then I will still get the pleasure of dancing with you."

"No." Zelda was not intimidated, though the dark man towered high above her. She tried to pull away, but grunted when he pulled her to him.

"She doesn't want to dance with you, so she shall not!" I said, gripping the man's elbow.

"What are you going to do about it, boy?" The man said, rather loudly. The guests turned to look at us. Though they were silent, I could just hear their faces begging for a fight. If it was a fight they wanted, it was a fight they would get!

"This." I pulled out the Master Sword, which glinted blue dramatically.

"Link," Zelda warned shortly, giving me a hard look with her eyes.

"Why would I care to fear you?" He sneered while pulling out his own sword, almost slicing Zelda in the process.

"You're not worth it." I placed the sword back into its scabbard, and the man did the same.

"I'm glad you see it my way," he snickered, and began to forcefully dance with Zelda, all the while "accidentally" stepping on her toes.

"I told you before, if Princess Zelda doesn't want to dance, she won't dance," I stopped them. "I could call the guards, you know, and you'll probably be in bigger trouble than with me."

The man finally complied, though he still glared. "So be it, then," he growled, "but whoever this girl chooses will find that, sometime late at night, his wife has gone missing..."

"Why I oughta!" I balled my hand into a fist, preparing to jump him, but Zelda stopped me. "This guy threatened you..." I said lowly.

"Don't worry, Link. My suitor will protect me..." She paused, then added softly, so only I could hear, "He always has..."

My heart skipped a beast as she said this. Her eyes searched mine, as if expecting a better reaction than just a blank stare. Then, without receiving anything to her satisfaction, she turned on her heel, and the crowd made room for her stiff figure.

---  
Zelda's POV  
---

I frowned tightly, glancing over my shoulder. Link was still looking as bland as usual. I wondered if he had taken the hint, but I sort of doubted he did. I brightened up...at least, when I made my announcement, he would understand.

Through the rest of night, I danced with almost every man there, which I took a happy note that Link didn't like any of them, and seemed upset whenever I danced a little too close. Everything went fine for the rest of the night, and it was getting closer and closer till I made my announcement...

"Princess Zelda shall now announce her new husband, and Hyrule's new king!" One of my advisors's yelled over the noise. "If he will take her, of course." This little side note made my stomach churn, but I had no time to think my choice over, for I was dragged up onto the balcony overhead.

"I, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, have made my choice." I took a deep breath, looking over the intent crowd for Link...but I couldn't see him. I expected that he would run up to me and give his opinion...but I couldn't figure why he hadn't told me his choice earlier..."For your next king, I choose not one with royal blood, but one who I have known ever since I was a child. My only friend...the only one who I could be stupid, foolish, and most definitely use none of those worthless manners!" There was a mix of laughter and scoffing. "He has saved me multiple times, and, if I remember, set a record for it!" I looked around, as if expecting to see Link step forward, but he didn't. "I choose Link, the Hero Of The Winds!"

"I'm sorry, your majesty..." A guard clambered up the stairs, looking rather scared. "Sir Link left about fifteen minutes ago..." My balance wavered, and the guard had to steady me before I could speak.

"Where...where in heaven's name did he go?" I asked, my voice sounding almost tearful.

"To the garden, your majesty," the guard said, pointing to the glass doors. The garden...he must've been at the pond...that was his favorite spot in the palace...

---Part Five: The Garden---

---  
Zelda's POV  
---

I ran down the stairs, almost falling, and out the glass doors. I expected someone to follow me, but they all simply watched me go. I ran across the grass and past the flowers till I finally found myself at the pond. As I had expected, Link was sitting near the small body of water, praying.

"Link..." I made my way towards him, feeling my heart leap with fear. "What is your decision?"

"Huh?" Link watched me kneel beside him, and I looked over at him. He was lit by the moon, and for the first time, I could see how truly handsome he was. He was more than that...he was beautiful...in-human. I knew that I'd die if he rejected me...I would have no reason to live. Without Link, there was no meaning to my life.

"My suitors...which one did you choose?" I watched his face turn sour, and he glared down at the koi fish.

"I didn't like any of 'em." How childish! I almost laughed. "Although that one blonde prince...he looked nice..."

"He looked like you..." I added, though I restrained to include: _but you're much better looking._

"Is that a bad thing?" Link asked, looking up at me with his playful eyes. I found myself drawn to their stare, and I leaned a little closer to get a better look at them...I could feel his sweet, sweet breath on my skin...and the smell of forests wafted my senses. I could just almost feel his soft, wet lips against my own. "Uh...Zelda?" His voice snapped me out of my trance, and I blushed horrendously.

"Oh, gods...Link..." I turned away from him, trying to hide my bright red face. Had I just...kissed him?

"Zelda..." His shaky hand landed lightly on my shoulder. I turned around. I must've looked like a tomato!

"We should go inside," I said, leaping to my feet.

"There's something I need to tell you..." Link started, but stopped. "Get down, Zelda. GET DOWN!"

"What? Why?" I started to turn around, but Link shoved me to the ground. I turned my head around, only to see a ginormous sword sail overhead, and, luckily, it stopped short at Link's chest. My eyes trailed down the outrageously long blade, till they met with the owner...Ganondorf.

---  
Link's POV  
---

"Ganondorf," I stated, glaring with all my hate at the evil man before me. He smiled wickedly, brining the sword down, but I met the blade with the Master Sword. Even though his sword was huge, it was not as powerful as the Master Sword. "What do you want?"

"Both of you dead. Once you are, nothing will be able to stop me!" Ganondorf laughed. "I'll barge right into that ballroom, and I'll announce complete and total power over Hyrule. And, I'll have the three Triforce pieces."

"In your dreams," I growled, but found that the sword was sliding right towards me. In saving Zelda, I had left myself right in the open, but I was too quick to be defeated that easily. "Zelda, get to safety!"

"Not this time!" Zelda stood, and, out of thin air, a bow and arrows appeared in her hands.

"Becoming brave, aren't we, _Princess_?" Ganondorf sneered, and swung his sword, and, I presumed, out of plain luck, Zelda dodged the blow.

---  
Zelda's POV  
---

I pulled out an arrow, nocking it in my bow, and let it fly. Even though it was a light arrow, Ganondorf's sword blocked it. Then, he raised his other arm, slamming me to the ground. Dizzily, I stood up, watching Link soar over me.

I turned to watch them fight, envying Link's skill with his sword, but even with so much skill, he was thrown over me. "Link!" I ran to him, but as I did so, a felt something cold enter between my shoulder blades.

"Ughn..." I muttered in pain. I looked over my shoulder, and could see that only the tip of the blade had entered me.

"It's time for you to go, Princess."Ganondorf drove it a little further, and I screamed, and I could hear Link yelling. "Don't even move, boy, or I'll make sure that Zelda's death is as painful as can be."

I ignored him and walked towards Link. Tears streamed down my cheeks, for I knew I was going to die without Link knowing how I really felt. Even with the sword sinking into me ever time I took a step, and the desperate pleas from Link, I wrapped my arms around him, sinking into his strong body, while the sword sunk even deeper into me.

"I need to tell you, Link..." I whispered in his ear. I pulled back, examining his wonderful features, and praying that I would remember them in the afterlife. "I love you...I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you..."

"Zelda, I..." I didn't listen to him, instead I kissed him...I didn't care if he pushed me away. I just wanted to kiss him, even if he didn't like it. To my surprise, he kissed me back, holding me as tightly as he could, and I felt safe then, even with a sword in my back.

---  
Link's POV  
---

I couldn't believe that I was kissing Zelda...my Zelda. She loved me, and I loved her back. I knew that I had to tell her that I loved her too, but I couldn't stop kissing her. Her lips tasted so sweet, and they felt so good. My tongue poked at her lips, and she allowed my entrance, and when she did, I could taste our tears.

"I love you." Those words were so easy to say...they just rolled off my tongue...I hated myself for not saying it sooner. When she came to kiss me again, just before our lips met, she screamed. The sword had gone further through her, though I was sure it hadn't pierced her heart yet.

"Link," she whispered, to me, though it obviously pained her to speak, "I have to transport us...if I don't, he'll kill us both."

"Can you do it?" I tried not to look too hopeful, since it might make Ganondorf suspicious.

"I can...but I can't assure you that I'll live..." Zelda wrapped her arms around me, kissing me again. "Just trust me...one...two...THREE!" In an instant, I saw only darkness in my vision, then the stone floor of the dungeon. We weren't in a cell, I observed, but in the hall.

"Zelda, you did it!" I looked over with a big, goofy grin on my face, which immediately disappeared at the sight of her. She was lying face down, unmoving, drowning in a puddle of her own blood. I crawled to her side, fearfully turning her over and putting my ear over her slowly rising chest. Good. She was alive.

---Part Six: The Plan----

---  
Zelda's POV  
---

I heard Link speaking to me, telling tales to bide the time. Mostly tales about him, of course. I smirked. I imagined that we were in the ballroom, awaiting for the time for me to make my announcement. I would go up the stairs, then look over at Link, then tell everyone in the ballroom that I had chosen Link. Link would be shocked at first, but then he'd run up the stairs, and we'd share the most passionate kiss...

"You need to wake up...I don't want to loose you..." I heard him say. What was he talking about? I didn't need to wake up! I was already awake. "If you don't wake up now, you may never do so again!"

"Link...?" I opened my eyes, and, instead of being in the beautiful, expansive ballroom...I was in a dingy prison cell. "Why are we here? ...Aren't we supposed to be on our honeymoon?"

"...You're delirious." Link felt my forehead. I scowled, remembering the last time he had said that. That was when...wait, why was I delirious?

"What happened?" I asked, finally coming to.

"Ganondorf came and we..." He trailed off, blushing.

"Kissed," I finished, smiling faintly. "I remember now."

"Good, because I need to go defeat Ganondorf." Link started to stand up, but I pulled him back down.

"I have a plan," I said, trying to sit up, but winced, remembering my wound, "but I have to fight with you."

"No! You're not in any condition to fight!" Link objected, clenching his fists.

"It's the only way..." I whispered. "When he stabbed me, I got images. Images how to defeat him. First, I'll have to shoot a powerful light arrow through his heart, then you'll have to stab him right when your Master Sword glows, and stab him right through! The Master Sword is why he was alive, and also because it wasn't his heart. This time he'll _truly _die."

"You're too hurt." Link could be so stubborn!

"It's the only way." I glared at him. "If we don't defeat him now, he'll kill us. We won't be able to sleep, or come out of here, till we find him again! I'll get infected, and probably die."

"You'll be able to heal yourself," Link answered shortly. "Now isn't a good time."

"I can sense him. He's still in the garden. Waiting for us," I said. "I want him _dead_. I can wait another hour, then I'll be able to heal myself, but I won't wait till another day!"

"Fine!" Link snapped. "But listen to me this time!"

"You're NOT the boss of me!" I exclaimed.

"You almost got killed when you didn't listen to me!" Link gripped my shoulders, though gently. "I don't want that to happen again..."

I burst into laughter, and Link glared at me. "We're acting like an old married couple!" Link smiled a secret look in his eye. He was planning something. "What are you planning, mister?"

"You'll see. Just sleep for now, and then heal yourself, okay?" Link asked.

"...Okay." And, with that, I was out like a light.

---  
Link's POV  
---

I watched Zelda's sleeping form, amazed that she had been so exuberant. There was a big stab in her back, and not well tended to, but she was still able to act as she usually did. I was wary to admit it, but Zelda was strong...not so much physically, though skilled, but mentally. She wouldn't let anyone see her weakness, and this behavior had just been strengthening. It was like Tetra was breaking through...but only when I was around.

When an hour had passed, Zelda began to stir. I don't know how, but she was able to time herself while sleeping. The second the hour passed, her eyes snapped open.

"I'm ready," she said solemnly, and, with my help, sat up. "Put my hand on my wound." I followed her directions, then, twisting her arm around, she put her hand over mine. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, and began to glow, and so did my hand. She chanted something under her breath, then gracefully stood up.

Her wound was gone! She was healed! But, afterwards, she simply fell over. After another hour, she awoke.

---Part Seven: Proposal---

---  
Link's POV  
---

"I'm going to transport us to Ganondorf," Zelda announced.

"Okay...but hold on a second." I kneeled in front of her, smiling at her surprised gasp. I dug into my pockets till I found it--my mother's engagement ring. "Zelda...will you marry me?"

"Oh, Link!" I didn't dare to look up, but I could tell that Zelda was crying. "I wouldn't marry any other!" She hugged me and kissed me much too many times to count, and I tried to get a peck at her, but she was too joyous to let me.

"We have to go..." I said, after she had calmed down.

"Yes..." Zelda said, sighing.

"If I die...promise me that you'll move on," I said.

"Don't you dare say that, Link!" Zelda hit me on the back of the head. "We'll be fine! It's our destiny to destroy evil!"

"Just transport us already!" I said, becoming impatient.

"_FINE._" In a flash, we were gone.

---  
Zelda's POV  
---

I hit the ground hard, along with Link landing, with a resounding THUD, next to me. I blinked, rubbing my now throbbing tummy, and I could see that I had succeeded in transporting us to the garden. We were right next the pond, and if we had fallen any closer, we would have fallen in.

"Oh, so you have finally arrived." Before I could look up, I heard the whoosh of a sword, and, by the voice, knew it was Ganondorf. As expected, a sharp clink of swords was above me, giving me just enough time before Ganondorf's sword slid past Link's.

I looked behind me--another close call. The villain's blade had landed right where I had lain. Maybe Link was right...staying somewhere safe was probably the best choice for me, but I wanted to help!

"This is our battle," Link grunted, I was unsure if he was talking to me or Ganondorf, then charged at Ganondorf, and all I could see were sword fighting blurs. I watched for a moment, and then nocked my bow. I knew Link was staying as close to Ganondorf on purpose. If he didn't move, I would probably hit him along with Ganondorf, and Link knew I was too paranoid to try.

"Link, now!" I called, but he wouldn't listen, at least, not yet. I scowled in annoyance, taking my stance and aiming for Ganondorf's chest, though he was moving too much to get the target. I cursed under by breath, a thing I was usually not accustomed to doing.

---  
Link's POV  
---

I continued to swing my sword at my wretched enemy, my worst enemy. We were moving so fast, it was hard to tell what I was doing, or what he was doing, thus I received quite a few scratches, and even some stabs, which weren't too deep.

"Zelda...she has grown very powerful...and very beautiful," Ganondorf said quietly, though Zelda wouldn't have been able to hear over our clashing swords. "I could let her live, you know, and marry her. I would take the Triforce, of course. But only if you were out of the way."

"I won't be a sacrifice, because you'd be dead before you even laid a hand on Zelda!" I swung forcefully, but was blocked, though it did set Ganondorf off his feet, but he regained his balance in an instant.

"Let's just see, then, boy." Ganondorf jumped backwards, and I came to halt in mid-swing. He was coming at Zelda, whose arrow was shimmering. My eyes widened, she wouldn't have enough time to power up the arrow before he came, and she needed complete concentration, so Ganondorf would get to her before she even noticed him coming!

Ganondorf came at Zelda, much too fast for me to warn her...

---  
Zelda's POV  
---

My eyes popped open just in time to see Ganondorf's lumbering, but swift, form coming at me. I leapt backwards, just in time, with my bow and arrow still charging. I had to dodge him over and over, with the stupid bow and arrows still in my hands. It took all my will to be able to concentrate on powering that one arrow while dodging Ganondorf. I just have to rant about it!

"Link!" I cried out angrily, why wasn't he here yet! I looked over at him, but he wasn't there. I blinked, and once my eyes were opened, I saw the back of the minishcap. Just like Link to wait till the last minute...

"It's time." I knew the only reason it was, was because I was involved in the fight now...and there was nothing to prevent it.

"Get outta the way!" He turned to look at me for a second, surprised at my illiterate words. I shoved him out of the way, then spaced myself from Ganondorf, giving Link a nod. He would distract Ganondorf while I continued to charge the arrow.

---  
Link's POV  
---

I would glance every few seconds at Zelda, who wasn't making much progress. I became impatient, but, after fifteen minutes from the attack made on her, I glanced for the hundredth time, and this time...it was done.

It was truly an amazing sight to see. The arrow was glowing a bright yellow, and I almost had to look away, but the situation was too intense to do so. When I looked again, I could just barely make the outline of Zelda, and she seemed almost angelic, glowing the way she did.

In a moment, the arrow was released with a sharp _twang_. Luckily, Ganondorf had his back to me, and he barely had time to look around and see the arrow. In a flash, it had gone through all the way through him, and I had to duck to not get hit myself.

I stayed kneeling on my knees for a second, just staring at Ganondorf's pain stricken face. My stomach flopped as he moved, bent over, towards me. He was muttering something under my breath, and I found that I could not breathe.

"This wasn't the way," he said, taking a painful gasp, "I wanted to defeat you...but you did the same..." I glanced over at Zelda, expecting her to help, but after using so much magic, she had fainted.

Without oxygen, my brain would not work. Even as Ganondorf drew nearer, I couldn't get myself to move. Even as his sword came down, I couldn't brace for the impact. Even as the sword went through my body, I couldn't scream in pain.

---  
Zelda's POV  
---

_I walked through the flowers, the usual wedding tune playing on the trumpet, and the people of Hyrule crying over the happy occasion. Down the aisle, Link awaited for me, a sage near him. Now, a sage was a very special person to wed you to your loved one, and really only does such a thing for royals...and money. _

I came to Link, smiling wider than I ever had before...I probably looked like a physcopath.

"Zelda," Link said suddenly. I stared. We weren't supposed to speak until after the sage had!

"Link, shush!" I hissed through my clenched teeth.

"You've got to help me." Link's face was expressionless and his voice monotonous.

"What are you talking about...? "

"I'm dying..." Suddenly, he screamed, or "shouted", since that was what men did. He doubled over, holding his torso, which was now covered in blood.

"Help! Somebody help!" I looked around the crowd, but they only smiled. I dropped to Link, and put my hands over his torso.

"You can't heal me...you'll die..." Link muttered.

"How am I supposed to help you?" I lay my head on his shoulder and sobbed.

"In my pocke...t..." Link faded away.

A sharp pain in my stomach awoke me.

"Just a bad dream..." I said to myself, but, I remembered. "Link!" I looked around for him, expecting him to have already killed of Ganondorf, but it seemed Ganondorf had already killed him.

"You came too." Ganondorf slid his sword out of Link's torso. I didn't even look at him, for I couldn't stop staring at Link. He fell to the ground, his eyes rolled in the back of his head, and if he didn't die from the wound, he'd drown in his blood.

Ganondorf grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me up to his level. I tried to avoid it, but he locked eyes with me, and I felt like I couldn't look away.

"Join your boyfriend." Ganondorf tossed me over to the dying Link.

I crawled over to his body, and turned him on his back. "Link...LINK! LINK!" I screamed his name while I started to sob, and scream, and curse. I could hardly remember my dream, but I knew that Link had told me how to save him...it didn't seem possible that something in his pockets would help. I knew there was plenty of potions and fairies, but that wouldn't be enough...he needed me. But maybe...maybe he meant for me to drink the potions...so I would have enough energy to save him...

This, I gulped the potions down. I'd never drank them before, and the feeling was amazing. I felt so...alive! I could have sang and danced...if it weren't for the fact that my future husband was dieing.

"Please work..."

---  
Link's POV  
---

I awoke with quite a pain in my stomach, thinking that I had eaten food poisoning or something. But, I could hear Zelda's voice over me, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that angel. A weary, pained smile came, and I could feel the crusted tears cracking as my cheeks moved, but I doubted they were my own...probably Zelda's.

"We have to finish this," I heard her mutter sadly.

"Can't we do it tomorrow?" I whined, sounding like a little kid. Zelda frowned and sighed. I watched blankly as she lay down next to me, putting her head over my heart, and I presumed that she could hear my heart pick up a quick pace.

"I can't do it without you." Her hand found my own. "I need you...please, you have to get up." Her misty eyes met my own, but my dulled expression didn't change. I needed to rest...I couldn't even think straight. "Please..."

"I can't." I looked shamefully away, and my gaze met Ganon's, who was resting on his knees. He was tired. We were all tired. I felt an odd understanding with him. It was the first time that I could look at the monster, yet be in a peaceful state. It seemed the same for him.

I looked back to Zelda, who's gaze was also on Ganon. An odd look of pity was in her eyes. Maybe she would realize that the fight could hardly continue, not till all of us were rejuvenated.

"I've always...dreamed...of this chance," Ganon wheezed, though not looking up, "when both of you were weak, but I never dreamed that'd I'd be weak, too."

We didn't reply, though we both knew that we had been dreaming the same thing. Still, the odd silence went on, till, finally, Ganon came to his feet. It's an amazing feat, even for this man, to stand on one's feet with a hole in one's chest.

"Did you hit the heart, Zelda?" I asked, still not feeling a sense of fear from Ganon.

"I'm sure." Zelda nodded. "Not just that I sense it, but I can see his heart. I doubt that you can, but it's there, and it's broken."

"I've never really had a heart, you know," Ganon smirked. "Literally. It was physically different than anyone else's. I'm not surprised that you can see it, with that Triforce Of Knowledge you have there." Ganon pointed to Zelda's hand, which she instinctively hid. "I'd see everyone's heart, too, if I had it. Perhaps, if I get all the Triforce pieces, I'll have a normal heart."

"That's unlikely," Zelda said bluntly, but not meanly. "You were born evil, and always will be. No amount of power can change that--actually, it can only make it worse."

"I'll trust that, but not your word," Ganon scowled. Zelda merely nodded. She hadn't known such things before she had received the Triforce, anyway.

"What do you think, Link?" Zelda asked. She had noticed my silence. I only shrugged. I had no intention on getting in on a civilized debate with Ganon, besides, I could never share my view without making a fool of myself. The only knowledge I had was with weapons and such, and some farming, though it had been such a long while since I'd done it, so I hadn't remembered much of anything.

"We have to fight, one time or another," I said plainly and started to sit up. Zelda helped me to my feet, and all civilized talk with Ganon was ended.

---  
Zelda's POV  
---

Link and I stood in front of Ganon, and, for a moment, there was silence.

"I'll hit him with a light arrow, which I won't charge for too long," I whispered, hoping that Ganon couldn't overhear me, "then you stab him through the hole, okay?"

"Just be careful," Link said, though he nodded to my battle plan. I frowned. We both needed to be careful, since we had both been badly wounded, but I didn't bring it up. The last thing we needed was an argument.

---Part Eight: Final Defeat---

---  
Link's POV  
---

The fight started out slow and awkward, but after we got used to our new weaknesses, we got used to it. I was able to actually get a few hits at Ganon, since I was healed, though tired.

After about five minutes, I felt my bones come alive. It was probably the effect of Zelda's magic starting, since it always made me feel this way.

While I was thinking on this, Ganon's sword came down at me. I hardly had the time to think, but I was able to jump aside at the last moment. I winced when I looked down at my shoulder, which had been badly cut, though I had hardly noticed it.

"Link!" Zelda came to my side, but I shoved her out of the way as Ganon came again. He was slow now, but that didn't really matter, for he was as strong as ever. I heard Zelda telling me to get out of the way, but the new feeling I had was too wonderful to ignore. I had a need to fight, though the cut was on my sword arm.

I ignored the blood that flew every time I swung, though Ganon's eyes would glint with satisfaction. Angered by this, I took a swing at his head. Bad move. I was totally exposed without my shield...that I just realized I didn't have with me.

_Damn it! _I cursed at myself. Luckily, our blades caught. I grinned, but Ganon only smirked. Even still, I was exposed. I tried to back away, but Ganon caught to my blade, and it would have been stupid if I had dropped my sword.

Ganon's unbelievably huge hand, having to be as big as an elephant's foot, slammed into my already pained stomach. Though it hurt like hell, I got over it, and jumped to my feet. Before Ganon could get over his laughing, I came at him, but, before I could stab him through the heart, an arrow just grazed my shoulder.

"What the.." I turned, then stared. "...Oh gods..." My mouth dropped at least two inches. Zelda was aiming at _ME!_ I thought, for a second, that the arrow was just to get my attention, since I wasn't supposed to stab Ganon yet. But that glazed look in her eyes changed my mind. She had to be mind controlled. But where was the controller?

I turned to Ganon, but he looked just as shocked as I did. I looked 'round the garden till I found my target. That man from the ball! As if we didn't have enough troubles! His gaunt hands were waving about, and he had the same look I did when I controlled others.

I ran at the man, but Ganon snatched my around the waist, and I could not get out of his grip, though I actually tried to cut his arm off, but it wouldn't even make it half way.

"An east target for Zelda." Ganon smiled wickedly. "And I thought I'd have to meet death for a moment to destroy you."

"Zelda!" I shouted to my fiancée, though I knew it was of no use. "Snap out of it! I know you can fight this!" I could have sworn I saw her bow falter.

---  
Zelda's POV  
---

I heard Link, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I prayed that he wasn't yelling at me, that he'd found the man controlling me. My eyes, the only body parts I could move, though not very well, trailed to that man, and, if I could, I would have glared in hate.

If the Wind Waker was like Link had said it was, then maybe it was the same as the man. If Link could get out of Ganon's grasp, and reach him before I killed him, then he could, perhaps, disable the man, and release his control of me. But saving me wasn't on the top of the priorities list: Ganon was.

As my thoughts were filled with useless plans, I hadn't even felt my own feet step forth, till Link was hollering something incoherent. Still, I could not tell if he was yelling at me, but I hoped not. In a vacant state of mind, I studied his features, a smile daring to dance in my eyes.

He was struggling to escape from Ganon's massive arms, and I could see his thick muscles straining till they could strain no longer, but he didn't stop trying. As he lurched forward, though all present knew it was a hopeless lurch, his thick, shining hair fell over his misty eyes.

I frowned, though not physically, as I found that my bow was blocking my view. I strained to get it out of the way, but I couldn't fight off whatever was controlling me. In drunken sense, I said some unknown words, I guessed they were of a spell, in my mind, and a burning sensation tore through my head.

I smiled, finally on my lips, as the bow fell. I could finally see Link again...but then I found that I was also falling, and all I could see was the darkness of the ground. I tilted my eyes upwards, and I met Link's gaze. I gave him a smile, but I frowned as he did not smile back.

---  
Link's POV  
---

"She broke free," I said in relief, but Ganon hit my head with his thick chin.

"The girl is not so strong." The man from the ball stepped from the shadows, rubbing his head. "I lost control."

"Because she fought back," I spat, my lips twitching into a scowl.

"I do not poses the Wind Waker." He chose to ignore my comment. "So my controlling is not so strong...simply only folk spells." His eyes met with Ganon with a moment, a secret deal silently being made. "I want you dead, Link." He smiled at my surprise. "Oh, yes. I know who you are. For I am Clortor, King Of Glordia, and Prophet of the Cruel."

"Interesting," I said boredly. He didn't seem affected. Damn politics...

"Unlike Ganondorf, I do not want Zelda dead. I want her as my wife." King Clortor looked over at Ganon in question.

"Strike your deal," Ganon said flatly, looking annoyed at the delay.

"Link," Clortor looked back to me, "if you want your precious Zelda to live, and I do not doubt that you, Ganondorf, cannot stop me from taking Zelda to safety, but I have my ways," He continued, "You will use that Wind Waker of yours for Zelda to, let's say, perform assisted suicide upon you."

I stared at him, then looked at Zelda, who was peacefully asleep. I couldn't get to her in time to save her, and I'd probably die in Ganon's hands, anyway. Sadly to say, I had to trust the foolish king in getting her to safety, as he had promised, or else trust him in ending her life. But maybe he actually did love Zelda, and wouldn't be able to kill her even if I didn't strike the deal? I couldn't take that chance, and I knew that.

"Is this a deal with me, or the boy?" Ganon finally said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Both, I suppose. If you are willing to let Zelda go for the death of the boy," King Clortor said. A look of surprise crossed his face as Ganon burst out into laughter.

"Ha. You expect me to strike a deal such as _that_?" Ganon sneered. "I can kill the boy, then Zelda."

"But would it truly be more satisfying to kill Link yourself, rather than have him killed by his fiancée?" Clorter redeemed quickly.

"Fiancée?" Ganon smirked, leering down at me. "Well, this changes everything."

"It does?" I finally spoke up. I had a part in this villainous deal, also.

"Oh, yes, it does," Ganon said. "Fine, I'll strike the deal with you, King."

"Why?" Clortor asked, glaring suspiciously.

"You have your reasons, and I have my own." Ganon thrust me on the ground, and I lay there, shocked, for a moment, then leapt to my feet, and lunged at Zelda, but immediately stopped as I saw the dagger held inches from her neck.

"The Wind Waker, Link," Clortor said, holding out his other hand, "or Zelda dies."

Reluctantly, I reached into my pockets for the Wind Waker, which I hadn't used in such a long time, except to fool around with the wind and the time.

---Part Nine: Breaking Point---

---  
Link's POV  
---

Clortor clutched the Wind Waker in his hand and began to laugh the laugh I had known for so long. It was the laugh that the villains did when they knew they would succeed, but they usually didn't. But I knew that, this time, they would win.

I backed up and ran into Ganon, who didn't make a motion. He was just here "to watch the show". I turned around to look at him, and my hand came to the hint of my sword.

"You might want to turn around." And when I did, Zelda was already to her feet, and Clortor had faded into the shadows. I'd been expecting to have to teach Clortor the song, but it seemed he already knew.

I stood stalk still for a moment, for I was unsure what to do. Zelda was nocking her bow, and her face was blanker than before. Before, her eyes had at least given some expression, but now they showed none, and the pupil had dilated till it faded into the blue iris.

I blindly dodged the first arrow, and the next, and the next. I couldn't really see the world, all I saw was gray streaks, and Zelda's blank eyes. I came slowly towards her, and the next thing I knew, I had her wrists in my hands.

I stayed like that for a moment, staring into her eyes, trying to find her pupils. She stared blankly at me, and I didn't even notice her hand was trailing up the side of my leg. I hardly even noticed my dagger slip out of its flimsy scabbard. But I did notice a searing pain in my right shoulder.

Then there came more pains around me, and my eyes rolled back into my head, but, just before blanking out, I stole a last glance at Zelda's face. Zelda's face was the last thing I'd see in a long while...

---  
Zelda's POV  
---

Time stood still at the moment I awoke from my nightmare, but the nightmare was only beginning. I'd dreamt that I'd killed Link, but I only laughed, for I knew it wasn't true. My eyes opened, and I expected Link's to meet mine, but I only found Ganon's.

"Link..." I mumbled stupidly. Ganon laughed.

"Behind you." He spun me around, then shoved me to the ground. I winced as I felt my kneecap crack just slightly. I stared blankly at the ground, studying the worms. "Look what you've done." I didn't look, I only stared.

"I haven't done a thing." I glanced at Ganon, giving him a dull look. He thrust his hand into my hair, and turned my head to the left, and I felt a loud _crack_. "I think you've broke my neck," I said, staring at a pale hand.

"Do you still not see!" Ganon shoved his foot into my back. My eyes saw someone's face...I knew that face...

"Is that Link?" I asked, cocking my head. The only answer was the sound of footsteps, and these feet appearing in my vision. "Move, for I have not deciphered the face."

"It is Link," a man said, dropped to my level, "and he is dead."

"I don't understand." I tried to figure that face in my way, "...Who are you?"

"King Clortor, your new husband." This Clortor grinned, patting my cheek.

"I don't think Link would choose a suitor as ugly as you." I blinked as his foot met my nose, and that had probably broke.

"You have just killed the boy!" Ganon hollered, his shadow falling over me. "Have you no remorse?"

"I didn't kill him." I turned on my back, which was a very painful task, though I didn't much mind at the time. "He did." I pointed nimbly at Clortor. Those were the last words I spoke before a foot connected with my head.

---  
A Year Later  
---

---  
Link's POV  
---

_Death isn't really all that bad. _I stood over the balcony, holding it tight enough to make my knuckles starch white. _I'll be with Link, anyway._ Tears stung my cheeks as I looked over the crashing waves. I nodded, making up my mind. I would jump. It was the right thing to do, wasn't it?

My feet touched the balcony, testing it before I teetered onto it. I stood there, my balance being quite good, and I leaned forward, ready to let myself loose of my troubles, when two strong arms caught me by the waist.

"Link?" I turned, hoping to find it my long lost lover, but, of course, it was only my cruel husband.

"What do you think your doing?" His voice was uncaring, and I scoffed.

"Nothing that you'd care about." I turned and leaned on my elbows, watching the disappointed waves take to high tide.

"I've saved you too much not to care. Why would have I done it?" His arms wrapped around my expanded waist. I was bitterly pregnant with his child.

"For all the wrong reasons." I shoved him away. "Just leave me alone."

"Promise me you won't kill yourself." His smile bothered me, and I looked away.

"I won't promise you anything," I said. He didn't reply when he went back into my room. "I know you're planning to kill me, anyway," I muttered after he left. I overheard him talking to his other wife (he had three) about killing me after I had my child. The girl was too stupid to figure that he'd do the same to her, so she only laughed with him.

It'd been a year after Link passed, and it had left me bitter and cold hearted--almost ghost like. Right afterwards, Clortor had taken me to his castle. A few months after, I came after Ganon. I became a much stronger woman, though under the armor, my soul was broken. So, without a regret, I finished Ganon off myself.

I jumped off the balcony, and, before hitting the jagged rocks, formed a force field. I landed safely on my feet and made my way to the grave yard. At least my husband had buried Link, but had refused a ceremony. As I came upon the lump of ground, I smiled. I knew that I could stop Clortor from killing me, but I decided I wouldn't. When it came time, I'd request that he bury me next to Link, and maybe he would have just enough respect for me to do so.

I fell to my knees and conjured up a bouquet of flowers. Though the king had made sure that Link's grave was as plain as possible, my many vain visits, in hope that I'd find him there, had turned his grave the prettiest one there.

"I wish you were here," I said to the gave.

"I am."...Link. I ignored his voice...it was coming back to haunt me again...wasn't it? "I'm here, Zelda...I'm here..."

"Shut up," I growled. "Just shut up!"

"Wake up..." His arms slowly broke the dirt around me, and I gasped as he pulled me in. "I'm here...wake up..."---  
The Real Year  
---

---  
Link's POV  
---

I leaned over Zelda, shaking her as gently as I could, but no matter how much I did, she wouldn't wake up.

"You gotta wake up..." I sighed, and pulled her into my arms. I had knocked out Ganon and Clortor just before, with the help of Navi, but they would wake up any second. I would take care of Clortor in a moment, then Ganon, but I needed to make sure Zelda was alright.

"Hey! Hey! LISTEN! LISTEN!" I glared at the annoyingly helpful fairy. "I'll wake 'er up!"

"Why didn't you do that before!" I grabbed at her, but she was too fast.

"Hey! I'm the one who healed you before you went off to the nether world!" I could barely see her little glaring face through her shimmer. "You should be thanking me!"

"JUST WAKE HER UP," I exclaimed in desperation.

"Will do, cap'ie-ton!" In an instant, Zelda awoke.

"Link...?" She blinked..."You're alive!" She kissed me full force, and I stumbled off my feet from the power of it.

"Sorry to interrupt the love fest...but..." Navi poked us with the Wind Waker, then pointed over to Clortor and Ganon, whom were starting to awaken.

"Zelda, hit Ganon while he's vulnerable!" I helped her to her feet, and handed her a bow and an arrow.

---  
Zelda's POV  
---

I barely had time to get over my nightmare, when Link had given me a vigorous task. I remembered myself in the nightmare, remembered the cold, merciless woman I became. I never wanted to be her again, but right now, I needed to be. I needed to be her whenever in battle, then maybe I wouldn't seem so weak to my people. I'd become a strong queen, and I'd fight alongside with Link.

"Alright, let's do this." My voice had changed. It had become stronger, more eager. Maybe I could become that woman without loosing my true personality. At that moment, I realized the woman I needed to become, in battle, was Tetra.

With this realization, I charged up my arrow with amazing quickness, and announced to Ganon, whom I supposed was awake enough to hear, "You're dead! For good!" The light arrow soared through the air, slashing the particles so well that it became visible.

With a loud _BOOM_ it broke through the air between the arrowhead and Ganon. It seared through the available hole, while sparks flew. When the bright light faded, Ganon was petrified.

"Now!" I ordered Link with such power that Link didn't question my sudden authority. He pulled out his sword as if he hadn't been stabbed, and been on the brink of death multiple times, and sprung at Ganon. In a breath taking moment, his sword came into the hole, and a bright light flashed, engulfing both of them. "LINK! STAB THE SWORD ALL THE WAY THROUGH!" I chewed on my lip, for I knew if he couldn't get the Master Sword all the way through, he and Ganon would both become stone!

I sprinted over to the light, but an arm slammed into my middle. I fell backwards, but was on my feet in a split second.

"Where are you going, wife?" The King sneered at me.

"I'm not your wife, and I'll never be your wife!" With those pirate moves I'd long forgotten, I quickly knocked out Clortor, which I supposed was the right name, if my nightmare was correct. I didn't dawdle in thought as I jumped into the light.

The heat was almost unbearable, and I found I couldn't talk. I was behind Link, who was struggling with all his might to shove the Master Sword all the way through. He was socked in black blood, but didn't seem to mind, and either did I.

I pressed myself against him, and put my hands over his own. I shoved forward, and, with our combined forces, we were able to shove the sword all the way through. Before the sword could even clatter, we flew backwards.

Link softened my fall as we hit the ground. I grinned, ignoring the fact that my whole body was burnt, as Ganondorf screamed in pain. In a bright, bright flash...he was gone. Forever gone.

"We did it, Link, we did it!" I turned in his arms, and kissed him, not matter how much it hurt. We were burnt, but our bodies didn't show it. I think we were just burnt from the inside, and that would be the only scar to remind us of our great defeat.

---A Month Later, Seriously---

---  
Zelda's POV  
---

The wedding was set, except for all the preparations. I scurried around the castle, my brand new shoes practically worn, and didn't even stop to kiss my future husband. My wedding had to be absolutely _perfect!...our_ wedding, that is.

"Jeez, Zeldy!" I finally came to a stop, and, since I had used my toes as a brake, tumbled over, but Link caught me in his arms. He picked me up bridal style, and I rolled my eyes. "It's not the wedding yet!" I said.

"But it feels like it. It feels like it's a wedding everyday in these halls..." Link looked down at me as he carried me to who-knows-where, his face serious, but his eyes twinkling. "I think it's time to relax a bit, Zeldy."

"M'kay, Greeny." I laughed as his nose wrinkled in distaste. "You know you'll have to dump that outfit after you become king, right?"

"I know, I know. I was forced to wear this, you know." He poked me in the nose, something he'd never done before. "I guess it just sorta stuck to me."

"Mhm," I said, uninterested in the "fascinating" tale of the outfit. "You shouldn't ever be a story teller."

"I haven't even gotten into its history!" Link exclaimed.

"And I'm already bored." I looked to where we were heading off to, ignoring Link's rants about how I should be a better listener, and found that we were going to my room. "Why are we going to my room...?" I asked suspiciously.

"Not for reason you're thinking."

"LINK! I would smack you if I didn't have the risk of being dropped!"

"I wouldn't ever drop you. Even if you tried to kill me."

I looked away. I didn't want to remember that, but, still, I could have giggled. Link was my hero...and he gave his life for mine...that was more than I could ever ask for.

---  
Link's POV  
---

Sunlight filtered through Zelda's finely weaved curtains. We stood in front of one of her wide windows, staring out at the sea. My hand came to the balcony doorknob. Zelda's eyes nervously watched my hand, and I met them, concern written on my face. After the incident, Zelda had been scared to death of balconies and grave yards.

"I'm not ready, Link." Zelda, with a small, delicate sigh, turned on her heel, wrapping her arms around herself.

"It's okay...I'm here..." I put my arms around her, whispering into her ear.

"I know...I know..." Zelda turned in my arms, studying my eyes, as she often did. "If I jumped, would you catch me?"

"Of course!" I said quickly, and not too quickly. I knew she could trust me, so why was she asking me this?

"Because you love me?" She broke our steady gaze.

"I love you more than life itself." I gently kissed her temple, and met her gaze again.

"I trust you," Zelda said, gently pulling away, "more than life itself. Come." She walked out onto the balcony, and I followed close behind.

"It's great, isn't it?" I asked, taking in the fresh breeze.

"Yes, it is." Zelda leaned against me in contentment, and I put my arms around her shoulders.

"In a few days, I'll be with you, ruling and protecting the land together." I looked down at her, smiling.

"And I'm going to fight with you," Zelda said promptly.

"And I'll be the one saving you." I grinned down at her...but she was not amused.

"I'm a lot stronger now, you know!" She flicked me on the forehead.

"Exuuuuseeee meeee, prinnnnncesssss!"

---THE END---

_Thank y'alls for your mon-ImeanTIME! You know I love review, don'ch'ya? And, being the greatest reviewer in the world, I may, perhaps, review one of your very own fanfictions at your very own request!_

The Ending Explanation: "Exuse me princess!" Is Link's catchphrase in the old 80s' cartoon. Gotta love it. 

REVIEW PEOPLE. BECAUSE I LOVE YOUUUUU.


End file.
